Wrathful Deity
by FloralLace
Summary: Takes place after 3b ep.1 -"Heed my warning. What you and your friends did goes against the balance of nature. You disrupted the harmony of everything that ever was or ever will be. Your soul is slowly rotting and its horrendous decaying smell is calling the most terrible scavengers." - Madness has plagued poor Stiles' heart. Is the only choice to just simpily end it all.


_He woke up inside a dreaming state. His hand were shaking, but his vision crystal clear. He placed his hand over his chest, his heart beat was non existent. He sat up from his bed, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked around his room, it was illuminated with moonlight and filled with the eerie silence of an impending nightmare mixed with the sound of Stiles's heavy breathing. The walls of his room were covered with the thick brown roots, the only thing that was untouched was the door of his bedroom. He screamed to himself to wake up, but it was useless. No one was there to hear him scream. No there was no heartbeat to help him. No Scott. No Father. No Lydia. No one. Just him._

_He got up slowly from his bed and walked to the door. The thick roots grew tighter making an awful screeching sound as he turned the door handle, " Please. For the love god. Let me wake up." He opened the door instead of the hallways of his humble home, there was a forest. A forest during twilight, the sky a musky violet color, and a soft mist of rain. He hesitantly stepped forward, the door slammed behind him. He kept walking forward, we leaves sticking to his feet and hot tears raced down his cheek. The forest was loud with the sound of moans. Hundreds of groans. He couldn't make out the the words they were say, the spoke too slow. He pressed forward, banging the side of his head, " Wake Up, Stiles.. Wake up." , he murmured._

_" Stiles.", a female voice broke through the moans._

_He stopped quickly. " Who is there?"_

_" Calm down.", her voice was monotone, no hint of emotion or sincerity._

_He lifted his head up, his chest puffed out, and his fists clenched, " Who is there?"_

_She stood behind him, placing her hand gently over his chest. " Calm down."_

_He spun around and was greeted with an unfamiliar sight. She was glowing. A haunting soft white glow. She was dressed in a loose fitting white cloth, cinched with a brown rope at her waist. Her body was covered in a dark brown ink, it repetition of a pattern stained on her from her feet to the base of her neck, across her arms to her fingertips. She brought her hand to her face pushing away her damp mangled hair to reveal the only unmarked piece of flesh. Her face. So plain and simple._

_" Am I dreaming?", he asked_

_" Yes."_

_" Are you real?"_

_" Very."_

_" How do I know?"_

_Her hand still on his chest began to glow bright. Almost blinding. A sense of warmth rushed over Stiles. " Does this feel real?"_

_" Unfortunately.", he paused for a moment. He studied her up and down. His eyes dragging as they looked on the brown ink. " Who are you?"_

_" Well..." , her voiced trailed into a chuckle, " We don't have enough time to answer that question. As for right now, in short, a messenger."_

_" Messenger? For who. Or what"_

_" Heed my warning. What you and your friends did goes against the balance of nature. You disrupted the harmony of everything that ever was or ever will be. Your soul is slowly rotting and its horrendous decaying smell is calling the most terrible scavengers."_

_Siles lips tried to move to form a coherent sentence, but it was futile._

_" What you and your friends did is putting innocent souls in danger. The only solution to save hundreds is to end your lives , before your eyes become dark and your heart bound in black. For right now you have the option to end this on your own terms. However, in due time, you fail. Drastic, tragic, measure shall be taken." , her words were so systematically cold. Devoid of any hint of emotional infliction._

_Stiles, for once in his life, remained silent._

_" I will take your silence as an agreement."_

_" That is just a lot to put on to a person, Ya know? I mean we did it-"_

_She cut him off, " You broke the laws of nature. Any excuse you give, won't change the atrocities that have been done. So listen to my warning. Heed my warning.",_

_" This is just a dream." , he shook his head in denial._

_" Believe as you wish, but my words are true.", She raised her hand to the right and a white door appeared, " I have said all there needs to be said. You walk through the door and you will be at the front of your school. Scott will be there waiting, I promise."_

_" One last question."_

_" Fine."_

_" What are you?"_

_" A divine creation"_


End file.
